Wenalia
by MistDragoness26
Summary: The night of the sorting at Hogwarts, Harry Potter, a first year empath gets sorted into Slytherin however he does not remain in Hogwarts long for as soon as the welcoming feast is finished he is whisked away to train as a Wenalia. Which is a select team of powerful beings ranging from muggle to a unique hybrid of creature. 1shot romance with HP/OMC. Side pairing of CW/OFC.


**Wenalia**

Hogwarts

Eleven year old Harry Potter takes a deep breath before sitting down on the stool to have the Sorting Hat placed on top of his head. A few seconds pass before he feels something brush up against his mind gently. '_Hmm interesting you have quite the mind young one._' A gentle male voice says to him before the brush digs a bit deeper into his mind. A few more seconds pass before the voice speaks up again, '_Many would have you sorted into Gryffindor but I can tell you have no wish to be there as your empathy has revealed many emotions that make you feel unloved there. Perhaps Hufflepuff would do?_' Harry mentally shakes his head replying, '_I have no problems with them as I have felt many with loyalty and other emotions but my heart tells me I am needed in the less loved House._' The Hat laughs softly as it agrees and shouts out, "Slytherin!" Harry takes off the Sorting Hat he calmly walks over and sits beside Draco Malfoy who, like everyone else, is staring at Harry with shock though some are showing fear.

A Temple hidden in a the center of Japan

"Dark!" The call has the dark individual looking over his shoulder as another individual hurries into the room. "You are needed. A Wenalia has been recognized in Hogwarts." The darker of the two slowly turns to face the other with his blood red eyes narrowed before nodding his understanding. "Anything else I need to know before I go?" The other sighs and nods replying, "The crystal that resonates is that of wind." The dark one nods before vanishing in a pillar of black light.

Hogwarts

As the welcoming feast comes to a close Harry feels many of his peers stare at him with hatred, anger, and fear. Harry sighs quietly trying to ignore his inner pain at all the negative feelings his empathy is amplifying. Just before the Headmaster goes into his speech the Great Hall's doors burst open causing many to jump and shout in surprise. Harry ignores it all until a new emotion enters the room. This new emotion has him looking towards the doors and he stares in shock and awe at the individual standing there looking around the room as if searching for someone or something in particular. The Headmaster stands and calls out, "What is the meaning of this?!" The individual looks to the Headmaster for a few moments before narrowing blood red eyes as his lips shift into a sneer of distaste before he speaks, "Why should I answer someone as unworthy as you?" The individual tilts his head slightly before continuing, "I don't see how _she_ allows you to keep your place as you are not even worthy of being the Headmaster of the school as you are even now turning you back on an innocent child just because he was not sorted into the House you had planned out."

The individual enters the Great Hall and calmly walks towards the faculty and staff table before turning towards the Slytherin table. He walks down towards the door until he stops in front of Harry and he holds out his hand. "You're place is not here young Wenalia. Your place is with the rest of the Guardians of life." At his words a lot of the students and a few of the staff gasp in shock as the emotions bombard Harry who flinches and covers his ears trying to drown out the emotions. The dark individual seems to understand his needs and places a hand on top of his head and instantly all the emotions seem to fade to whispers. "It would seem you will also need to be trained in controlling your empathy young one." Harry looks up at the individual and shyly asks, "Who are you?"

The individual barely smiles as he replies, "I am the Wenalia of Darkness known as Dark." Harry nods and takes the hand still offered and Dark simply pulls him to his feet and walks towards the doors. Just before exiting Severus Snape calls out, "Will you be able to protect him from the Dark Lord?!" Dark turns back to the man and simply shrugs replying, "Voldemort is no challenge for me as he is merely a child compared to me." With that said Dark pulls Harry close and in a burst of black light the two vanish leaving behind a room full of shocked people.

The Hidden Temple

Harry gasps as the black light suddenly fades and he looks around to see a beautiful Japanese garden. Dark takes in the awe reflecting in the young boy's eyes and another small smile barely appears before he says, "Welcome to Anyu's Temple young one. You will be trained here for the next seven years. You will be loved dearly here young one but I must warn you that the training you will receive will be harsh and near deadly." Dark pauses as a tinkling laugh floats on the wind causing the two to look over to see a very lovely lady heading their way. "To think the most terrifying being in existence is being nice to a child. My I wonder why this has come to be." The lady says in a voice full of teasing. Dark just narrows his eyes and growls out, "At least I am taking this seriously. Where were you when the crystal resonated? No doubt frolicking with that weakling wizard you have been pining over!" Harry not liking the feelings of hate from the dark being grips the man's shirt tightly and whispers, "Please don't fight. Friends should not hate each other." His quiet plea does something remarkable and instantly has Dark kneeling in front of the boy. "I am sorry young one. I know you are right but Valora's frolicking almost killed her a year ago and I still find it hard to forgive the wizard she loves for this."

The woman, now known as Valora, bows her head in sorrow as she remembers that day clearly as though it was the day before. Harry feels her deep sadness and goes over and hugs her. "Please don't be sad. As long as you have love in your life there is no reason for this inner pain you suffer." Dark watches this play out and looks deeply into Valora's eyes when she lifts her head to see the truth of her inner suffering and sighs. "Valora, you are like my sister and seeing you like that was hard for me. It will still take me time to forgive him but I am willing to let him make you happy." Harry looks over his shoulder at the dark being and smiles as he steps away from Valora. The Wenalia of Fire chokes on a sob as she hugs Dark silent tears falling from her amber eyes. "Thank you, big brother." Her whispered words make Dark tighten his hold on her for a second before pulling away. He looks over at Harry and lets a small smile appear as he says, "You are wise even though you are a child. I thank you for helping us heal the rift between us. Valora is truly my sister in all but blood and I hated seeing her like that." Valora pulls back and also sends the boy a watery smile nodding her thanks as well. Harry just smiles sadly saying, "Family is a gift and should be treasured." The underlying sadness in his voice has the two Wenalias confused but before either can ask a roar of pain echoes in the garden. Harry being an empath feels the amplified pain and is sent to his knees as it washes over him.

Valora gasps and rushes to the boys side and hugs him close to try and help while Dark summons up a black leopard and orders, "Bring Ryker here pronto the young empath is still learning his gift and needs his help." The large cat nods and bounds off into the Temple as two more men come running out of it halting in front of Dark. "Major problem Dark! An enemy managed to get by the shields and is attacking Lanis at this very moment. He doesn't know how much longer he'll be able to hold the enemy back!" One of the two says as the other gazes at the quivering form pressing into Valora. "Is he?" Dark knowing what his friend is asking replies, "Yes, the young one is the one the crystal has chosen." The man simply nods and turns to look at Dark letting his unspoken question show to the dark being. Dark merely nods before Ryker rushes out into the garden and straight to Valora. "Valora you will be needed to help the others fight I shall stay with the little one." The woman sighs in gratitude as Ryker takes her place but not before she says softly, "Ryker can help you control your empathy young one as he has mastered it himself and thank you for helping me get my brother back." She places a gentle kiss to his forehead as she stands. Dark having heard her words gives her a small smile and holds out his hand to her. She takes it and allows him to pull her into another hug before he motions the three to follow him to help Lanis.

Harry inhales deeply as the man that remained helps him to drown out the pain he has been feeling. "Thank you." Ryker merely smiles softly and helps the boy to stand. "There is no thanks needed Harry. As Dark has said you will be here for seven years training but that is not the only reason you were brought here." Harry looks up into silver eyes with a question clear as day in his own emerald ones. Ryker motions for him to follow him into the Temple and turns to walk inside. Harry knowing that his questions will be answered follows the man without hesitancy. Once inside Harry looks around at the interior with awe and amazement. He is so focused on looking around he walks right into someone who instantly grasps his hand to keep him on his feet. "You know Dark acted just like this when he first came here." The gruff voice has Harry looking up into laughing sapphire eyes. "Nice to meet you little one but you'll be introduced to us all after the battle outside so I suggest sticking close to Light here." The man gestures to the one he was following as he continues to speak, "I will say now though that your arrival has been very much anticipated." With that said the large muscled man walks out of the Temple with two massive spears crisscrossed over his back. Harry turns back to the man and asks, "Who was that?" Ryker smiles replying with, "That was the Wenalia of Earth. You will learn his name when you meet the other Wenalia."

A few hours later

Harry stands in front of the group of people nervously as he waits for Ryker and Dark. After a few moments the two men come out of a side room and head to stand on either side of him. Before either of the two men address to the gathered Wenalia, Ryker holds out an emerald colored crystal to Harry. Confused as he is Harry reaches out for it and gasps in shock as it glows brightly. Dark looks out over the group and narrows red eyes before saying, "I expect each and every one of you to make Harry's stay among us enjoyable as he is trained. I want you all to treat him as family as from today onwards he is the Wenalia of Wind and as one of us he will need us in his battle against the Dark Wizard Voldemort. I know we normally don't interfere with them but that particular Wizard has done something that has Anyu wanting him obliterated permanently." Dark pauses and looks down at Harry as the boy grips his hand instantly calming his fury enough to motion Ryker to continue so his fury will not surface again. Ryker smiles softly knowing Dark will finally be able to have the love he so desperately wants and needs before turning to address the group. "What Dark means is that this Wizard has done something that has ripped his very soul into seven pieces in order to escape death." His words make the group as a whole gasp in horror. A woman Harry has yet to meet asks with a voice filled with horror, "This wizard has made horcruxes?" Ryker nods to confirm her question before continuing, "It saddens me to say this but our young one here is one of them. The night Voldemort murdered young Harry's parents he made Harry into his seventh horcrux unknowingly." Harry leans into Dark as his memory of that night hits him once more and he tries not to cry but tears still leak from his eyes only to be gently wiped away by Dark.

As most of the group of Wenalia knows, Dark rarely if ever shows his gently side to anyone but Valora as she is his sister in all but blood and everyone knows this. However true this is it is still a shock for them to see him show that side but in this instance the shock is also tempered by hope. "You have no reason to be ashamed of your tears HarryH." Dark's soft words have the boy looking up into blood red eyes as the Wenalia of Darkness continues to speak, "I know how you feel for I grew up without parents as well. My parents too were murdered before my eyes so you should not be ashamed to cry for that loss. Even today I cry for I know even though they died to keep me alive the pain of losing them still hurts." Harry no longer caring who sees finally grieves for his parents and buries his face into Dark's stomach he sobs openly for the first time. Dark just lifts him up and holds him close letting him cry. Ryker smiles sadly and says to the group silently crying along with their youngest member, "Anyu wants us to find and destroy all of Voldemort's horcruxes. However he also says we must not let Harry fulfill the prophecy as it would wipe out his purity. The prophecy states that the two cannot live while the other survives and that either must kill the other. I know we all despise killing but this dark wizard is not just a threat to the magical world he is also a threat to the world as a whole. Anyu's seer has seen what our future will be if this wizard is not stopped permanently. Every living being will be his slave. Every innocent will be raped or worse killed. We as Wenalia cannot allow this to happen." The group all nod in agreement before one asks, "How will we destroy the horcrux inside of our youngest family member?" Dark looks up from comforting the child cradled so lovingly in his arms and replies, "Horcruxes are in my domain. They are of the darkest of magicks so leave that to me as I am the only one that can destroy it without having to kill Harry as that fool of a headmaster at Hogwarts would have happen."

Harry sniffles as his tears finally start to lessen and now that his emotions are more stable again he feels an emotion he has always wanted to feel and with that emotion he hears Dark say, "I will not have my beloved mate killed just to fulfill a useless prophecy. I will destroy the horcruxes as you find them however one of them is hidden in a room within Hogwarts and I will not allow that castle to be destroyed just to find it. That castle is all that's left of my father and I don't want to lose it. I also know that one is in the Goblin Bank in a vault so Valora I want you, Lanis, and your love to get that one. I am going to trust that red head and Lanis to keep you safe little sister." Harry feels the gratitude from Valora and he lifts his head to look out at her. "Is he a Weasley?" Valora blinks in shock but nods nonetheless. Harry frowns and warns, "Be careful his youngest siblings are not to be trusted. The youngest male rode the train to Hogwarts with me and I could feel only a lust for fame and fortune from him and while I was at the train station I felt that the mother and only daughter were plotting to have me marry the girl to get at my fortune." His words have the group as a whole growl with anger but before anyone can comment Harry speaks again, "Try to calm your anger please. I am still learning to control my empathy. I know you all want to make sure their plans don't happen but please no violence. Ryker told me before this gathering that Wenalias are protectors and not murderers so please calm your anger."

Dark smiles slightly and sets Harry onto his feet however he does not release the hand that grips his own. "You are indeed wise Harry." Harry just smiles up at Dark and says, "I am only saying what Twister asks me to say." Dark blinks before asking confused, "Twister?" Harry merely holds up the lightly glowing emerald colored crystal. Ryker blinks in shock, "You can understand the hissing?" Harry nods frowning slightly as he feels the confusion and shock around him. Dark suddenly barks out a laugh making everyone jump in surprise not only to see Dark laughing but to hear him hissing as well. Harry hearing every word blinks and asks innocently, "Why do you find me knowing Parsletongue sexy?" Dark chokes on his laugh and blinks owlishly at Harry as the others start laughing at the sight of the scary Wenalia of Darkness looking that way. Ryker though just shakes his head in amusement commenting, "Well at least now I can have Harry translate anything Dark says in the snake tongue." Dark clears his throat before turning to the group and growls out, "Oh shut up and introduce yourselves already. I'm sure Harry doesn't want to keep calling you all nicknames in his head." Harry giggles and shocks Dark by pulling him down to kiss his cheek. Dark blinks even more owlishly at having his beloved kiss him before starting off the introductions. "Well as I said earlier I am Dark the Wenalia of Darkness but I am also the leader." Ryker places a hand on Harry's shoulder gaining the boy's attention. "I am Ryker the Wenalia of Light. I am also second in command."

Valora steps up and smiles, "I am Valora the Wenalia of Fire." The big guy he walked into earlier nods at him saying, "I am called Vikron. I am the Wenalia of Earth." The two from when Harry arrived step up together and say, "I am Kit," "and I am Vick." "I am the Wenalia of Ice," "and I'm the Wenalia of Thunder." "We are happy you are here Harry." Harry blinks in shock and blurts out, "You do the same thing as Fred and George Weasley." At this Valora laughs out right commenting, "I just now noticed that and he's right. Charlie's twin brothers do that too." The last member of the group the unknown female waves and smiles brightly, "I am Mira and I am the Wenalia of Water. Normally people get me and Kit mixed up as we both have control over a property of water but Kit has only offensive skills where I have only defensive skills. I am the one that does the healing and shielding when needed."

Seven years later: Hogwarts

Harry and Dark drop down from the sky as their armors dissolve landing in front of the gates of the school. Harry reaches out with his empathy searching for the ones he is needed by. After a few minutes he nods to Dark and the two enter the wards around the school feeling the school's warm motherly embrace welcoming them in their minds. As they walk towards the doors two people rush out of them frantic with fear as they look behind them. Dark motions Harry to do what he must and the Wenalia of Wind smiles up at his lover kissing his lips lightly murmuring, "No matter what happens my heart is yours alone Dark." Dark smiles softly as his eyes soften to reveal his love for the emerald eyed teen in front of him. Harry places his hand over Dark's heart in his way of saying you're mine as well. Harry turns around just as the two people come around the corner making the two boys skid to a stop. "Relax boys there's no need to run."

Draco Malfoy and Neville Longbottom blink owlishly at the two before them. "Harry Potter?" Neville's gruff question has the Boy-Who-Lived smiling and nodding. Dark just snorts asking, "Can we just go find the damn horcrux so I can obliterate it?" Harry merely waves a hand and makes a solid brick of air smack into Dark's face commenting, "Acting like that will get you less time in bed with me Dark. I am sure after a year of sleeping on the opposite end of the manor has taught you not to annoy me my love." Dark's color drains from his face at the threat and he instantly starts groveling much to the amusement of the third member of their trio. "You are so whipped Dark." Dark groans and stands to look at Valora's husband Charles Weasley. "Charlie, stop antagonizing my fiancé and go make sure your two siblings and the headmaster are not causing trouble I would hate to have to lose my temper the moment I enter the Great Hall." The ex-Dragon Handler just snorts but the small smile on his lips belies his attempt at being a jerk as he walks by the two blinking students. Harry just snickers commenting, "Shame Valora's not here I wonder what she would do when her darling hubby is tormenting her darling big brother." Charlie squeaks at the threat and hurries into the school making Dark laugh only to have the back of his head bopped by his beloved who is glaring at him.

Once Harry feels that his fiancé is sufficiently cowed he turns back to the boys smiling softly before holding out the gift. "This is a gift from your parents Neville. A year ago your Grandmother sent me a letter asking if the Wenalias had a way to cure them of their insanity and I am happy to say that my friend Ryker who is the Wenalia of Light successfully healed your parents. After they were brought up to date about everything they immediately went out and bought you this gift and as I was coming here anyways Ryker asked me to deliver it to you." Neville blinks the tears from his eyes as he takes the gift whispering, "Thank you." Draco placed a hand on the Gryffindor's shoulder in support before blinking in shock as Harry held out a gift for him. "I managed to get your parents to a safe place and removed their Dark Marks and they asked me to deliver this to you as you will be needing that item very soon." Draco looks at Harry and smiles gratefully before asking, "Do you mind getting rid of mine? I was kinda forced into it and I never really wanted it." Harry smiles gently and pushes the blonde's sleeve up to reveal the black skull with the snake coming out of its mouth. Harry placed a hand over it and hissed {Remove thyself!} A soft glow appears before blinking out. Harry removes his hand and where the Mark had once been now is clear unblemished skin. Draco nods his thanks and Harry's smile brightens as he says, "Do not fear for your godfather I will free him as well as anyone else you wish me to." Draco smiles gratefully and holds a piece of parchment. "Every name on that list is only serving him due to fear for their families." Dark takes the list and says, "Harry, love, I will free these innocents while you find the horcrux but remember my love call me the moment you do so that I can destroy it without my father's legacy being destroyed as well." Harry nods and kisses Dark's cheek as the Wenalia of Darkness summons forth his armor and once more leaps up and flies off.

Harry turns to Draco and Neville and sees both are wearing the gifts their families got them and smiles brightly. "Shall we end this war? There are only two horcruxes left to be destroyed the one here in Hogwarts and old Voldy's snake. After those two are gone anyone will be able to send him to where he belongs. I am thinking Professor Snape should do that honor as he is the one that suffered the most. He not only was tortured with the Cruciatus Curse a lot but he also had his best friend murdered along with her husband." Draco instantly knowing what Harry means nods in agreement saying, "Your right if anyone should kill the Dark Lord then it should be Uncle Sev. Even though he said that word he never stopped seeing your mom as his best friend." Harry smiles and motions for the two to follow him back inside saying, "Don't worry about the ones trying to hurt you I am here to protect the innocent ones of the castle." The two boys nod in understanding and follow their new friend back inside.

Once inside the Great Hall Harry looks around and frowns in disdain before he calls out to Charlie, "Charlie, I hope you remember the reason we are here." Charlie just rolls his eyes saying, "Relax Wind I know why we're here and I believe it is in the Room of Requirement." Harry merely nods before walking up to the staff table and calmly says to the Headmaster, "I am very disappointed in you. As a teacher it is your duty to keep students safe. I am disappointed because Hogwarts has told me that there is a horcrux within this school and you know how dangerous those are to children. If I had my way I would have you punished for this but alas that is up to Hogwarts' owner to decide but I will warn you now Albus Dumbledore to cease using Legilimency without permission. I am very aware of your uses of it as those in the forest despise you for using it on the children and staff." Harry turns to the Deputy Headmistress and smiles softly, "Mom and dad say hi Aunt Minnie." Minerva gasps as tears suddenly form in her eyes, "Harry?" The Wenalia of Wind smiles brighter with amusement shining brightly in his eyes before turning to gaze at Severus Snape. "Hold out your arm please the one with 'it' present. Severus blinks and narrows his eyes in suspicion before Draco steps up to his side and reveals his own arm showing his beloved godfather that he was free. "Mom and dad are free too." He says quietly. That simple phrase has the Potions Master do something for the first time in years and that is relax his guard completely and revealing to the whole school the Dark Mark on his arm.

Before anyone can say a word Harry bellows out, "DO NOT EVEN BOTHER SPEAKING!" As the Hall instantly goes silent Harry places a hand on the Mark and as before hisses {Remove thyself!} A few seconds later Harry lifts his hand and all can see that the Dark Mark is gone. Murmurs start up at that and a few Slytherins stand up and approach Harry who just smiles and nods his understanding and one by one removes their Dark Marks each of them thanking him. Harry merely waves it away commenting, "It is only natural to want to keep your family safe." He then turns to Charlie and asks, "You do realize they will need to be punished for their deeds?" The red head sighs sadly but replies, "I know I just hate having the fact that three of my family members were considering using illegal love potions just to get money." Harry nods his understanding before summoning forth his armor and in an instant a miniature twister surrounds Harry before vanishing revealing him in emerald colored armor with dragon-like features.

Harry lifts his hand and commands the wind to lift up Ronald and Ginerva Weasley from their seats to hang in the air. "The Wenalias have kept a close eye on you two and your mother and what we have seen has been seen by Anyu and through him by Merlin. The two guardian deities have both agreed that your actions have disappointed them greatly and that you must be punished. Unlike many of my brethren Wenalia I will not kill you for the plots of forcing two innocents to marry you through the Amortensia Potion and then to kill them off just to gain their vast wealth. You two say and think you are not dark however those actions will prove otherwise. As I am the Wenalia of Wind as well as the Savior of the Wizarding World I hereby punish you to five years of life without your magic. You will live with your mother in a Muggle city and work to repay the debt I am giving you. You and your mother will see no magic for these five years except that of the guards I am assigning to make sure you will indeed work to pay off your debt. My will shall be carried out with the blessings of both Anyu and Merlin." Once Harry stops speaking two pillars of light shine down and the very beings he named shimmer into view. "I couldn't have thought up a better punishment Harry I agree whole heartedly to what you have sentenced to the three members of the Weasley family." Merlin says with a gentle smile for Harry as he pats his shoulder. Anyu however says, "I agree as well but I would like to have the time of punishment lengthened to ten years as the very idea of forcing an innocent into a loveless marriage and then killing that innocent is as bad as Lamagra's lust for global dominion by fear and death. I wouldn't even put it past that lowlife weakling Riddle to try that as well if he still had the chance at immortality." Harry merely shrugs and says, "The Guardian Deities have spoken so shall it be." With that the two youngest Weasleys' felt their magic be suppressed before they vanished from the Great Hall. Harry then turned to Charlie and asked almost timidly, "Are you mad at me?" Charlie snorts and says, "Harry I've seen you as my baby brother for the last seven years. I would only be making myself look like an idiot to be mad at you for doing your job as a Wenalia." Harry's armor dissolves and he hugs Charlie saying, "I love you big brother." Charlie in a rare show of gentleness hugs Harry and nuzzles his hair. "Love you too little brother. No doubt now that mom's bad influence is gone dad will more than happily adopt you into the family so I can say it legally." Harry steps back and smile so bright the happiness shines in his eyes. "Only if Aunt Minnie gets to be a part of my life too." Minerva sniffs as she stands and hurries around the table to hug Harry murmuring, "I would love to be a part of your family Harry."

Harry pulls back from the hug and smiles at her before he waves a hand and a small dragon zooms into the room to land on his shoulder. "Aeros I need you to deliver this to Gringotts." He hands the dragon a package that suddenly appeared on his hand. The dragon chirps brightly before grabbing the package leaping off Harry's shoulder and flying off. Harry then looks to Charlie who sighs and calls out, "Dark get your butt in here!" In a black flash of light Dark looking disgruntled glares at Charlie growling, "Why do I put up with you?" Charlie merely smirks and says, "I married your sister." Dark groans complaining in Parsletongue before Harry place a good size block of wind in his face commenting, "Need I glue you to the opposite end of the manor again?" Dark instantly shuts up paling before squeaking, "No my heart you don't have to do that again. I'll behave." Harry raises a brow and Dark gulps before kneeling and says, "I swear on my honor as a Draphyre I will not anger you as I did that day a year ago." Harry just rolls his eyes saying, "You are such a drama queen." Dark merely stand and pulls him into a kiss that made the Wenalia of Wind completely breathless. Charlie just shakes his head in amusement answering the unspoken question on everyone's minds. "Dark is the only vampire/dragon hybrid in existence and as such has a mate. Harry happens to be that mate and they have practically been together since Harry was eleven but they waited until Harry turned sixteen to complete the mate bond."

Twelve Years Later

Harry looks out over the scene and smiles beautifully as he watches his other half playing with the triplets. Twelve years ago he and Dark destroyed the last two of Voldemort's Horcruxes allowing Severus Snape to kill the insane wizard permanently. When asked why he allowed Snape to do the deed Harry merely said 'He has more reason than anyone to want him dead. Voldemort tortured him a lot and killed his best friend.' When asked to further explain Dark cut in and said 'No one should want a child to lose their purity by killing another.' With that Dark had pulled Harry away from the press. Harry sighs and tries to get up only to gasp in sudden pain as liquid dampens his pants. As if hearing the gasp Dark looks to his love to see him holding his rounded belly with a grimace of pain etched onto his face. "Lexie you and your siblings go inside and call Ryker and Minerva." Dark hurries to his husband and easily lifts him into his arms without so much as a groan at the weight in his arms. "Hang on my love I'll have you at the hospital as soon as Ryker and Minerva get here." Harry whimpers in pain but snuggles close to his love trusting him to do as he promised. Once Ryker and Minerva rush out of the door Dark summons a Shadow Portal that leads straight to St. Mungo's and Ryker and Minerva swiftly pass through to get the staff in motion as Dark enters the hospital. A medi-witch instantly motions Dark to follow her.

After five hours of labor Harry tiredly leans against his husband as they watch their newest baby being cleaned. "Congratulations Misters Potter-Slytherin you have a healthy baby boy." The medi-wizard says as he places their son into Harry's arms. Dark looks down at his baby boy just as he opens his eyes to show one emerald eye and one blood red eye. "He's perfect." Dark whispers as he kisses Harry's forehead and cups his son's cheek. Harry smiles with tears in his eyes as he gazes at his forth child and only son. Just then the door opens and three blurs zoom in to huddle around their parents. "Aww he's sooo cute!" Lexie the oldest of the triplets coos. As Leslie the middle triplet gently takes his hand in hers. "Welcome to the world baby brother." Her words have her parents smiling softly. "We promise to always protect you baby brother." Lisa says to her new brother as she kisses his cheek. "Leslie I believe we made you a promise that if this was a boy you would get to name him." Harry says softly. Leslie being mindful of her daddy's state crawls up to snuggle with him says, "I think he should be named after both of our grandfathers so I was thinking really hard and I came up with Jamie Zarios." Dark and Harry look at each other and smile and as one say, "That's his name." The medi-wizard smiles gently knowing that this family loves each other very deeply and nods as he writes Jamie Zarios Potter-Slytherin on the baby's birth certificate.


End file.
